Dracula's Daughter
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Undertaker was reading about Dracula's daughter and everything seemed normal...until he meets a mysterious seventeen year old and things turn upside down. Who is she? FINALLY DONE!
1. normal or is it?

Dracula's Daughter

Everything seemed on Smackdown for Undertaker...until he meets a 17 year old girl one day and things are turned upside down from just one secret. What is it?

----------------------

Ch 1 - Normal...or is it?

Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by the distant roll of thunder. Yes it was a horrible day outside. The storm had knocked out the electricity, leaving the Smackdown dome, which is now in Virginia, without power. But the Deadman, Undertaker, didn't mind. He liked the dark. He was born from it and lives within it. Using a flashlight, he continued reading his vampire novel The London Terror Lestat. He was really into horror stuff for he had kind of a smirk on his face as he read. Once in awhile, he'll accidentally fall asleep, reading one of his novels and the others know better not to wake him up, otherwise...well...let's say...he won't be too happy. Even his brother, Kane, knew that. One time he made the mistake of doing it and the rest is history, if you know what I mean. So anyway... he was almost finished when someone knocked on his door. He growled for he HATED to be interrupted. He opened the door and to his bad luck, it was Vickie with the match list tonight. He glanced at it and his eyes widen a little. For the fourth time, he was facing his brother in a Hell in a Cell match. He nodded and closed the door in her face. Vickie held back her anger and left. Taker got back on his bed and continued his almost finished novel.

Lightning flashed once more, briefly illuminating his dark room. Minutes later, the novel was finished. He put back on his bookshelf and got ready for tonight. Vickie mentioned earlier in a meeting that they were getting a generator that has enough power for tonight. Another knock was heard and Taker had to count to five in his head to keep his anger from boiling over. He opened it and to his surprise, it was his little brother. "I guess it's going to be you and me, huh? Fourth time...I've gotten a lot stronger so you better give me all you got," Kane said. "...We shall see...my brother," Taker replied. With that, Kane left and Taker closed the door and continued getting ready. As he finished getting his ring attire on, several raps on his window were heard. He went over and looked. Nothing. "Probably leaves from the wind," he thought. He turned around and he heard them again. He looked and saw a figure in the darkness of the storm running away. "Kids..." he thought. Finally, Smackdown was on the air. Taker watched from his room as the first match commenced. It was Jeff vs. Vladimir. Taker almost beat Vladimir and would've too if Jeff hadn't gotten in the way. Then, he lost to him in the Extreme Rules match.

And now, Jeff was new champion after beating Edge at Armageddon. From the last months he and Edge had a rivalry, it was always Edge that always caught him from behind and always managed to get away. But at Summer Slam...he sent Edge straight to hell. It was Taker who had the last laugh then. And now, he's back. Every time he saw him, the memories came back and it bothered him BADLY. But...it was over and done with at Summer Slam and he planned to keep it that way and hopefully, Edge thought of the same thing. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Edge attack Jeff from behind. "Again with his tricks. He hasn't changed one bit," he said to himself. Then, to his surprise, Triple H came out and evened the odds, but it was too late for Jeff. Taker clenched his fist with anger as Edge walked away unharmed and glaring at Triple H. Finally, it was his turn to fight after several matches had gone by. He headed out, determination on his face and a sense of no mercy in his heart. Surely, Kane had the same thing for he was waiting for his older brother to come out of the darkness. Before he stepped out, Taker took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Like Kane said, this would be the fourth time these two brothers would battle each other to see whose top dog of the family. The third time they fought, Edge and his goons got in the way, but the brothers scared them away and never got to settle it that day.

And now...it was finally time to settle it. The stadium went dark as the famous GONG rang out, causing the crowd to go crazy. A shroud of mist slowly appeared as Taker came out. "And from Death Valley, weighing at 299 pounds...The Undertaker!!" Kane waited in a corner as his older brother stepped out. "This is it...time to settle the score," he thought. Flames shot up from either side of the ramp way as the Deadman slowly walked towards the ring. He knew his mind games wouldn't scare his little brother. He's seen them all. But he didn't care. All he thought was proving that his kid brother can't beat him, no matter how hard he tried. And in the end, he always comes out as top dog. But if Kane wanted this match, he got it. If Vickie assigned it just for kicks, he would definitely kill her when he was through. He stepped up to the ring and cut on the lights, eyes rolled back. He stepped in and stared at his brother while taking off his trench coat. Then, he took off his hat, once more rolling back his eyes. Kane smirked. Finally, they were ready. "I've been waiting for us. Let's settle it once and for all," Kane said. Taker nodded and the fight between the Brothers of Destruction had finally begun. But from the rafters...a figure in a blood red cloak was watching them. "So...that's Undertaker...a denizen of darkness I presume. My type of guy," the figure in a femine voice. She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, laughing. As the brothers fought, they heard the laughter. "What was that?" Kane asked. "I don't know," Taker replied.

After the match, Taker had won. But the brothers were still wondering where that laughter came from. "Was it one of Edge's tricks?" Kane asked. "I don't think so. He would've attacked us instead of laughing. Judging by it...it sounded like a maniac's kind of laughter," Taker replied. "It couldn't be Big Show. You took care of him. What about Vickie?" Kane asked. "It could be. It sounded kind of like her's. But she's in her office so that scratches her out. It can't be Edge cause he's with Vickie so who could it be?" Taker wondered. "How should I know? Hmm...For now, let's not think about it unless we know for sure who it was," Kane suggested. "Good point. Right now, let's get some rest," Taker said. Kane nodded and left. Taker rubbed his shoulder where Kane had hit during the match, hopeful to cut down his power. "Kane has gotten stronger. I'll give him credit. One day, he just may beat me," he thought. As he took his shower, the figure snuck into his room and wrote in blood a message on his bedroom wall and left. As Taker came back out, his eyes widen as he saw the bloody message:

**I AM COMING FOR YOU UNDERTAKER**

**YOU WILL BE MINE**

"What the...!! Who...!" Taker was at a loss for words. Suddenly, a burst of cold wind flooded his room like a flash flood, catching him off guard. "Where is this coming from?!" he thought. He wrapped his black robe around him, blocking out the cold. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled...followed by the familiar laughter from the figure.

-------------------------------

Creeepy. Who's stalking the Deadman?

Review and find out.


	2. meeting Claire

Ch. 2

Taker was shaken up by the gory message left by the figure.

Who is it? And why Taker?

--------------------------------

Meeting Claire

"Whoa...and in blood, too. Who could've--" "I was thinking the same thing, Kane. If this is Edge's idea of a mind game, he only just made me angry," Taker growled. After seeing the message, Taker grabbed his brother and brought him to his room and showed him the message on the wall. "It can't be Edge. He's not that much of a psycho," Kane said. "You're probably right. I mean, would Edge cut himself, just to right this on the wall?" Taker asked. "He would have to be out of his mind to do this. That is, if he has a mind. Or maybe...it's an obsessed fan," Kane replied with a snigger. "Oh shut up. Fans wouldn't go this far," Taker said. "Riiight," Kane said, smirking. "Kane cut it out. This is serious. Grrr...just go. You're no help at all if you're going to act like this. You've always like a two year old when we were young," Taker snapped. "Fine," Kane replied and he stormed out. "Obsessed fan my soul. Hmph," Taker muttered, shutting the door. He flopped onto his bed, trying to get an idea who might've done this. So far, nothing. He laid down, frustrated on not able to figure this out. "I've got more enemies than allies. There's Vladimir, but he doesn't know where my room is so he's out. Then, there's Big Show. I took care of him in the Steel Cage Match so he's gone. There's Vickie, but she's too terrified to come into my room cause she knows what will happen if she sets one foot in here. Edge. Our rivalry's been settled. Maybe he did lose his mind. He's a little bit of a possibility but I'm not really sure," he thought.

Suddenly, he heard several loud crashes outside his room, snapping him out of his thoughts. "That better not be Kane and Big Show at it again," he said. He flung open his door and to his surprise, Big Show was buried under a pile of broken crates. Then, he looked around and saw a girl who looked about 17 standing there. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know. I came in and I heard crashing so I came to check it out and there he was," the girl replied. Several wrestlers came out and saw Big Show under the broken heap. "Dude what happened?" Jeff asked. "I'm wondering that myself," Taker replied. He kept looking at Big Show, but the largest athlete wasn't moving at all. "Is he alright?" the girl asked. "What happened to him?! Who did this?!" Vickie shouted. "Vickie shut up! We don't know what happened," Triple H replied. When Taker turned to the girl, she was gone. "That's weird. She was there a minute ago," he thought. "Uh Taker? Are you ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost," Kane asked. "...I'm fine," Taker said. After getting Big Show up on his feet and out of the hallways, Taker went back to his room and looked on his bookshelf. Then his eye caught the last book on the second shelf... Legacy of Dracula.

He laid down on his bed and started reading it. At midnight, he fell asleep, hand on page 76. Then, his lamp suddenly flicked off and a mist of black smoke crept under his doorway and reappeared as the figure. The figure took off its hood to reveal...the girl. Crimson eyes, white highlights in her dark brown hair and slightly pale skin. She saw the book under his hand and smiled. She slowly took it out and placed it on top of his bookshelf. "So...they have a book about me...how sweet...and yet...the thing I want the most is right on the bed, sleeping," the girl whispered close to his ear. Then kissed his cheek and disappeared. Seconds later, Taker woke with a start. He noticed his lamp was off and clicked it back on. Then, he realized his book was on top of the bookshelf. He was puzzled. He didn't even feel it move out from under his hand. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his bedside clock. It was 12:17 a.m. He laid back down and went back to sleep. The next morning, Smackdown was waking up to a powerless day. Inside was getting cold and the only thing that kept the rooms warm was fireplaces in each room. After breakfast, Taker went back to his book. He remembered the page he was on before he fell asleep so he started there and continued. Then, his eyes widen a bit as he read that Dracula had a daughter named Claire. "A daughter? Hmph. I thought he had more daughters than just her," he said to himself. As he read, the lights suddenly came back on and he heard some of the guys cheer.

He rolled his eyes and continued reading. Kane came into the room, making Taker agitated. "What did I tell you about knocking?!" Taker snapped. "Sorry, but we finally--" "I can see that. Now...OUT!" Taker shouted, cutting off his brother. "Man you and your books. One of these days, everyone's going to-- Whoa!" Kane had to duck out of the way because Taker had thrown one of his shoes, making him leave. "Stupid little brother...interrupting me for an obvious thing," he growled. Suddenly, he heard the door bang open, followed by the cold wind he felt earlier. He sat up, startled. The lights went off again and Taker ran into the hallway. He looked both ways, wondering who did it. He heard the familiar laughter again. He cautiously made his way down the dark hallway, feeling his way around the pitch blackness. "...Taker...come out and play..." came the girl's voice. He stopped his tracks for the cold was getting to him. "I can't stop. If I do...I may not be able to get up again," he said. Suddenly, the girl appeared. "Hello there, Undertaker. Glad to finally meet you," she said. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Taker asked. The girl took off her hood to reveal her crimson, brown and white high lit hair and slightly pale skin. "It's you. The one I saw when Big Show got attacked," Taker gasped. "That's right. It was I who dealt with him. As they say: Looks can be VERY deceiving. My name...is Claire," she said. "!! Dracula's daughter?!" Taker exclaimed. "His ONLY daughter, if you're thinking that he had more. You see, hunters killed my sisters when I was very little. So Father and I went away and came here," Claire said.

"Why here?" Taker asked. "...Cause of you. He saw the darkness in you and knew you would be the perfect mate for me. And he agreed," Claire said with a smirk. "Me?" Taker asked. "Yes. I may look 17, but multiply it by 100 years and I'm 1700 years old," Claire replied. "That's pretty old and yet, you look young. Probably vampire instincts," Taker said calmly. "I guess you really like vampires because I saw you reading one of the vampiric novels. You must be quite the reader," Claire said. "So you came here because of me. What if I refuse?" Taker asked. "You don't have a choice. Look," Claire snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke...there was his younger brother, unconscious and he was hanging by his wrists, which were wrapped in barbed wire. "No! Leave him alone!" Taker cried. "What's it going to be? My offer...or your brother's blood feeding me?" Claire asked with a hiss. Taker hesitated. If he chose Claire, that meant Kane would be free...but he would be going with her. But if he chose not to go...Kane would pay the price. Either way, Claire won. "Well? What's it going to be?" Claire asked again. Finally, he made his decision. "...I'll go," he sighed. Claire smirked and snapped her fingers and Kane fell to the floor, still unconscious. "Good choice, Deadman. I knew you wouldn't sacrifice your brother. Now, come here," she said. Taker walked towards her and she slipped behind him. Fangs bared, she tilted his neck. "This is going to hurt for a few seconds. And don't try to scream. No one will hear you..." she hissed. With that, she bit him.

Taker felt his energy being drained, making him weaker by the second. "I'm sorry...Kane...but...this is...for...you," he whispered before going unconscious. "That's better. You are mine now, Deadman. No matter where you go...I'll be with you, waiting in the shadows," Claire whispered in his ear. Opening her wings, she cloaked them both in darkness and vanished. The next morning, Taker woke up, feeling weak and dizzy. "Ugh...what a dream," he moaned. As he sat up, his neck started hurting. "Ugh my neck...!! My neck!" Taker hurried into his bathroom and looked at his neck and sure enough...two puncture marks. "Claire...so it wasn't a dream," he said. "That's right. No dream at all," came her voice. He turned around and she was sitting on his bed. "Eee hee hee! You really thought it was a dream? Not a chance!" Claire laughed. "Kane better be alright," Taker growled. "He's fine. Wounds are healed and all events of last night are erased from his memory," Claire replied. Taker took a seat by the window and looked. "What will happen to me now? Unable to eat regular food anymore? Have to feed on humans?" he asked without looking. "On the contrary, you can still eat human food but you have to feed every week, otherwise...you'll go into a blood rage," Claire said. "Blood rage?" Taker asked. "Yup. Happens when you don't feed. You'll go crazy and will attack anyone you see," Claire explained. Taker smirked. "But there's one advantage about being a mythical creature...my power's been doubled. My instincts are heightened," he said. "Eee hee hee! That's right. Wow, you really do know your vampire info. Father would be pleased," Claire laughed.

"By the way, where is Dracula?" Taker asked. "He's back at Transylvania. He's trying to scare away the hunters in our castle home. I hope he won't kill himself doing it. He's only 6100 years old," Claire said. "I bet you keep telling him 'You're no spring bat anymore'," Taker said. "Wait. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you didn't like me," Claire asked. "I might as well get used to this so I'll need all the help I can get," Taker said. "Whoa whoa whoa! The mighty Undertaker asking for help?! Eee hee hee! Now that's unheard of!" Claire laughed. "Got a problem?" Taker asked. "Nope! Not at all. If you want help, then little Claire will be happy to help you," Claire said.

---------------------

Claire, the daughter of Dracula?! How much weirder can this get?!

Review and find out!


	3. adjusting and first meal

Ch 3

Taker is turned into a vampire by Claire, daughter of Dracula

How will he adjust?

-----------------------------------

Adjusting and first meal

At eight o'clock, Smackdown was on the air once more. Taker, dressed in his ring attire, was waiting in his room. Tonight, he had a tag team match with his brother at his side. The two were going against MVP and Shelton Benjamin. But Taker was worried that his brother might find out his secret. "Just tone it down a little and you'll be fine. He won't notice," Claire said. "Easier said than done. If Kane finds out, he's going to flip out. I told him a vampire story one time and I went over the edge. He's been afraid ever since. I don't want to back out. Kane will think something's wrong with me and boy, will he be right," Taker replied. "Hey calm down. Stressing out won't help anything. Just go easy on your new strength. You're not out to kill anyone," Claire said. "(Sigh) Maybe you're right. I need to stop this nonsense. Besides, if Kane wants a strength contest during the match, I'll give it to him," Taker said, smirking at the end. "That's the spirit! Now go show 'em whose boss! Eee hee hee!" Claire said. Taker nodded and his eyes glowed faint crimson, making the lights go out. Tapping into his new power, he made a cold wind blow. "Wow. Pretty impressive. I guess you just learned it," Claire said. "Look out, you two...prepare to meet...thy doom," Taker growled, his voice ringing out in the arena. In the ring, Kane smirked.

Out of the mist came the vampire Deadman. His coat flapped in the wind as he walked towards the ring. He stepped up the steel steps and cut on the lights, his eyes glowing crimson. He turned them back to normal and rolled them back. He stepped into the ring. He took off his coat and lowered his head. The wind blew off his hat, revealing his rolled back eyes once more, scaring the heck out of Shelton and MVP. From the rafters, Claire, as a bat, was watching them. "Go get 'em, boys," she said, her voice as a bat. Taker and MVP started the match with Kane and Shelton on the apron. Taker was having no trouble with MVP (or in my terms: Most Valuable Pansy. LOL!) With Taker, using his new strength, whip lashed MVP over the top rope and onto the floor. Kane smirked and went after MVP. Then, the Deadman turned to Shelton. "That boy's not going anywhere!" Claire said. She flew down as a bat and flew right into the face of Shelton. "GET IT OFF OF ME! HEEEEELP!!" Shelton screamed. "Hurry!" Claire squeaked. Taker grabbed Shelton by the neck and tossed him into the ring. Claire got off Shelton and flew back into the rafters. Taker saw Kane throw MVP back into the ring and both got ready to choke slam their opponents. As they stumbled towards them, the brothers grabbed each of their necks and choke slammed them. The brothers looked at each other for a moment...then they drew their thumbs across their necks, signifying the end. They waited until they got up and they got them into tombstone position, then BAM! Right on their heads.

Taker went to Shelton, folded his arms and threw back his head, rolling his eyes and extending his long tongue as he got the three count. "Here are your winners: Kane and the Undertaker!" Lillian announced. As the brothers celebrated their victory, Claire smirked and flew off. With Taker and Kane, Taker grabbed a towel and wiped off the sweat from his face. "Nice work," Kane said. Taker nodded and they parted ways. He entered his room and closed the door. "Nice work out there," came a squeaky voice. Taker looked at the ceiling and there was Claire, as a bat. She flew down and changed into human form. "Thanks...I'm glad that's over. I'm surprised that Kane didn't notice," Taker said. Claire's nose twitched several times. "I smell dinner. You hungry?" she asked. "Human wise?" Taker asked. "No silly. Real food. It's dinner time," Claire replied. "Be more specific next time," Taker replied. Getting dressed in a black long sleeve turtleneck and black jeans, he left. He entered the cafeteria and...Immediately he smelled loose blood. He looked around and saw Kane had a cut on his left arm. "What happened?" Taker asked. "MVP and Shelton kept saying you are a vampire and they think by cutting my arm, it'll make you show your 'true self'," Kane replied with a smirk. "You don't know how right you are, Kane. You're lucky I can hold myself back," Taker thought. "Where are they?" he asked. "They just left. The two are real wussies. Several of the guys went after them. They'll get their just desserts," Kane said, smiling devilishly. Minutes later, Matt, Jeff, Triple H and Batista came in with the big chickens.

Taker glared at them, holding back his blood lust slowly growing inside. "You say I'm a vampire. What makes you think that?" he asked. "Your eyes were glowing crimson! I even saw fangs!" MVP replied, scared out of his wits. "Ever heard of mind games? Or are you two just plain stupid?" Kane asked. He had a wet cloth over his bloody arm. "Don't lie to us! We know you're a vampire! And we're going to prove it!" Shelton exclaimed. "Guys if you don't shut up...I'm going to kill you!" Taker thought. "Get them out of my sight. I'll deal with them later," he said. The boys were hauled away and Taker mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. How did they know? Or are they just playing mind games with me? I'll make them regret it. I'm the one who plays the mind games," he thought. "You ok? You looked kind of rattled," Kane asked. "I'm fine. Just let me get my dinner," Taker replied. He grabbed his dinner and quickly went to his room. "I heard what happened. They're just playing games with you. They don't really know," Claire said in her bat form. She landed on his shoulder. (Remember in her bat form, her voice is squeaky like a mouse) "How can you be sure? Maybe they DID see my eyes," Taker replied. "Trust me. I was watching the match. They didn't notice. I know it's going to be hard hiding your vampire form. That's why you have me to help you," Claire said. Taker cut up and took a bite of his small steak. He swallowed it before speaking again. "...It's going to be even harder trying to feed tonight," he said. "The lights go out at ten. They won't see you," Claire said. "I hope not," Taker said.

After finishing his dinner, Taker laid on his bed for awhile. "What if Kane happens to be up and sees me feeding? He'll hate me," he said. Claire hung on the ceiling. "That'll be hard to explain, especially if you're afraid of vampires," she said. "I wish I could just... (Sigh). I wish I never told that story," Taker sighed. "Some things we want to change in the past, but we can't. That's what Father taught me when Mother died. I wanted her back, but Father told me to move on and we'll see her someday," Claire said. "How did your mother die? Hunters?" Taker asked. Claire nodded. "I know how it feels to lose someone. Kane and I lost our parents in a fire years ago when we were young. I thought my little brother was dead, too...that is, until Paul Bearer told me the real truth that he was alive. At first, I didn't believe him until I saw him when I was wrestling Shawn Michaels at Bad Blood. He had a mask back then to hide his scars. I couldn't believe it. My kid brother was standing before me. From then on, Paul dared me to fight my own flesh and blood. I had to consult with our parents. I told them what I was going to do. Then...I fought right back. I thought it would never end until I broke the grip that Paul Bearer had and at last...I had him back. From then on...we promised to watch each other's back. We won our first tag team titles and I felt nothing could stop us. Years later...Kane turned his back on me. At Survivor Series, it was me versus Vince McMahon. Just when I was about to win...Kane beat me into the pit and Vince buried me. For months I've been building my strength in the darkness, sending signs of my return. For months, Kane was disbelieving that I would come back. Finally...I was ready to face my brother and show him that turning on your older brother was a BIG mistake," Taker said.

"Did you beat him?" Claire asked, now human. "Yes. My return was complete. Ever since then, Kane showed me respect and two times, we tagged up and beat any opponents that stood in our way. Once, it was us against Matt and MVP. The second time, it was us versus Mr. Kennedy and MVP. Then, Vickie took advantage of our family. She pitted me against my brother, hoping to soften me up and she did the same thing again with me and Festus. Somehow, I managed to beat them, but my match with Kane got interrupted by Edge and La Familia," Taker said. "Those jerks! I bet you two made them pay," Claire said. "Yes we did. Our lesson was never mess with family...especially if their demons of hell and the darkness," Taker said with a smirk. "Wow...but your life sounded pretty rough back then," Claire said. "Yea it was..." Taker said. There was a knock on his door and Claire flew back up to the ceiling as a bat and in came his brother. "Several of the boys and I are going out. Why don't you come?" Kane asked. "No thanks," Taker replied. Kane shrugged and left. Taker looked at his clock and it read 10:00. "They'll probably be out late. What do you think? Good time to feed?" Taker asked. Claire turned back to human and nodded. "But first. You'll need to hide your identity. Here," she muttered several words under her breath and a black hooded cloak appeared on Taker. "Good enough," Taker said, pulling up his hood. "Come on while the boys are still out," Claire said, summoning her own cloak and they headed out into the dark hallways.

"I can hear and smell everything...even my brother's cut. It's dried up. I hope he got it stitched up," Taker said. "Hang on...I think I got you your first meal...it's...Edge. Smells like he's drunk. Yuck!" Claire said, covering her nose. "Ugh...I can smell it, too. And boy is it strong. Let's go find him," Taker said. They hurried to Edge's room and saw him lying on the bed, beer bottle in his hand. "Can we hurry up cause that smell's disgusting!" Claire whispered. Taker crept into his room, silent as can be. He can hear his silent snores and his beer bottle fall to the floor, spilling its contents. It soaked into the floor, inches from Taker. He crept to the other side, where his neck was closer. Fangs bared and crimson eyes glowing, he sunk them into his neck. Somehow, Edge didn't even feel the sharp teeth go in and slowly went limp until his breathing stopped and he was no more.

------------------------

HURRAY!!! DING-DONG EDGE IS DEAD, EDGE IS DEAD EDGE IS DEAD!

DING-DONG WICKED EDGE IS DEAD! WOOO!!

Review!


	4. an accidental bite

Ch 4

Edge has fallen victim to Taker's bite of death.

Who will be next?

-------------------------------

An accidental bite

"Whew...I'm glad he's gone. His odor was getting me sick to my stomach," Claire said. The two sat on the rooftop, celebrating Taker's first meal. "That wasn't too bad...even though...his taste was too sour," Taker said. "A few more meals and the taste will go away," Claire said. They were silent for a moment until Taker spoke again. "So how many relatives did you have before they were killed by hunters?" he asked. "I had...fourty sisters. Some of them really annoyed and most of them were fun to hang out with...especially feeding nights. Now...they're going except my dad and I. Mom was killed last. The hunters thought my dad was dead so they killed her, thinking it would get rid of any vampires left. Boy, were they wrong. By the time they figured out my dad and I were still alive, it was too late. Dad helped me to here and left me on my own. He knew I could handle myself. After that, he went back home to try and cleanse the castle of the hunters. So I'm the only vampire here," Claire explained. "Until the other night," Taker said, referring to his meeting and transformation. "Oh yea. Dad's heard about you so he'll be especially surprised," Claire said, laughing.

They were silent until Claire smirked. "You know, I think it's about time you got your wings," she said. Taker raised an eyebrow until he got her idea. Claire sprouted her wings and leapt off, now hovering in the air. "Come on. Try it," she said. Taker sighed and concentrated on his wings. He felt his back tighten, then a rip was heard as his wings sprouted, spraying minute drops of blood. "It'll hurt the first time, but you'll get used to it. Now, come on, go for it!" Claire cheered. Taker flapped his wings and took to the skies.

"Come on. Let's get a view of this city!" Claire called from feet above him. Together, they flew above the city. Taker smelled Kane's scent and signaled to Claire, who nodded and they landed on a building next to the bar. "I smell...ugh...it's Hunter. I hope he's not drunk," Taker groaned, covering his nose. "It is, along with Batista. I can't smell Kane. I bet he's laying off, not wanting you to get mad at him. Eee hee hee!" Claire said. "Good. Now let's get away from here. I can't stand this smell," Taker said and they took off. As they soared in the skies, they saw a man stalking a woman. "Are you going to tolerate that?" Claire asked. Taker's eyes glowed crimson with hunger and anger.

He made a beeline for the man and dragged him into the alleyway and tore his fangs into the man's flesh, sucking his blood. "GET OFF OF ME!" a familiar voice cried. Taker jerked back and to his shock...it was Jeff Hardy! Claire landed and gasped. "That's..Jeff. Taker, hurry! You've got to turn him!" she cried. Taker nodded and cut his wrist. He pulled Jeff's head to his lap and held his wrist to his lips. "Hurry, Jeff...please," he pleaded softly. "Wha...Taker? What's...am I..." Jeff gasped. "Please, Jeff. Hurry..." Taker said softly. Jeff finally clamped his mouth onto Taker's wrist and drank, feeling his strength coming back.

Taker pulled his wrist back and it healed. "Jeff...I'm so sorry...I thought..." Taker still couldn't believe that he bit one of his friends! "Taker...are you...a vampire?" Jeff asked weakly. Taker nodded sadly, showing his crimson eyes. "So...that means..." Jeff knew what he was now, for he sighed. "I don't think Matt would forgive me if I let you die," Taker said, now carring the young Hardy in his arms. They took to the skies, Jeff in Taker's arms. They soared back home and Taker placed Jeff in his bed. "Listen, you can't tell anyone, not even Matt or Kane. Got it?" he said. Jeff nodded. "Thanks a lot, Deadman..." he said softly before passing out. Taker came out of his room and saw Claire there.

"How is he?" she asked. Taker sighed. "...He's alright now. He's just...tired and weak right now," he replied sadly. They went back to Taker's room and Taker laid on his bed, still kicking himself for biting Jeff. "I shouldn't have egged you on like that. I should checked it out before you went in. I'm the one to blame. I'm sorry..." Claire said, sensing his thoughts and hanging her head. "No...I let my hunger get the best of me...What if it happens again? Who would be next to my unbridled lust for blood? My brother?" Taker asked, tears of blood running down his face. Claire stared at him sadly, feeling bad for not stopping him when she found out it was the younger Hardy.

Before she knew it, she was crying. Taker sat up and looked over at her. "It's all fault...I should've...Taker, I'm sorry I encouraged you like that. I should've stopped you. I'm so sorry!" Claire cried. "Claire..." Taker tried to figure out how to cheer her up, but every idea was as feeble as the next. Without thinking, he went over and gathered in his arms. Claire was surprised at first, then wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Taker held her tighter, letting her cry it out. He stroked her back, comforting her. At midnight, the two vampires fell asleep, Claire asleep on the ceiling in her bat form. Night turned to day and day turned to dusk as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The two vampires woke up and they went to check up on Jeff. They found him just waking up. "How are you feeling?" Taker asked. "I'm feeling much better. Hey Taker, we can't go out in the sun anymore, right?" Jeff replied. "Unfortunately, we can't. I wish we could, but not--" "Wrong. There is something you can do so you can go out into the sunlight," Claire interrupted. "How come you didn't say anything, Claire?" Taker asked. "Believe me, I forgot about it, too. There's something called a Sol Pendant. It's a necklace that protects vampires from the sun so they go out and not get fried to a crisp," Claire replied. "Where is it?" Jeff asked. "Be right back," Claire replied and disappeared.

Moments later, she arrived back with a silver pendant with the sun symbol in the middle. In fact, she brought three! "My dad had them. He stole them from some elite hunters that he killed. And good news...the hunters are gone from home. They're finally gone," Claire said. "That's a relief, huh?" Taker said. "Wait. Who's your father?" Jeff asked. "...Dracula," Taker and Claire said. "What?! Dracula's alive?!" Jeff exclaimed. Claire nodded. Then, they heard voices coming down the hallways. "Uh oh. Better make myself scarce. See ya!" she added, then turned into a bat and flew away. Then, they saw Kane. "Hey. I was wondering you've been, Taker. Several guys and I are going to see Friday the 13th. Wanna come?" Kane asked. Taker nodded, smirking. "Jeff?" he asked. "Well...what the heck," Jeff replied shrugging. Kane smiled and walked back down the hallway.

As the two vampires made to follow Kane, something slipped around each of their necks...the Sol Pendants. The two smiled and hid them in their shirts and followed Kane to the parking lot. A couple of hours later, the guys emerged from the theater, laughing and talking about the movie. "Remember when the girl was in the bathroom? And when the curtain pulled back...there he was! HAHA! That was brilliant!" Kane laughed. "Dude, I swear I must've jumped at least an inch or two out of my seat!" Batista said. "That was obvious..." Taker said unimpressed at the scene they were talking about. "Oh come on, Taker. Admit it, you jumped, too!" Matt laughed. Taker shot him a death glare. "I. Wasn't. Scared. Got it?" he grolwed. "Ok, ok," Matt replied, holding his hands up in defeat. Taker rolled his eyes and they left the theater. They arrived at the arena and the gang seperated, leaving Jeff and Taker alone. With the others gone, Claire flew to them and transformed back into her human form. "Enjoyed it?" she asked. "Yes." "It was okay, but it was predictable." "Predictable, huh?" Claire asked. Taker nodded.

"We can talk about it later. Right now...it's feeding time. Taker, time to show him the ropes. Let's see how you do without my help," Claire added. "Let's go, Jeff," Taker said and Jeff nodded. Taker showed Jeff how to grow out his wings and the young Hardy did it, but without the droplets that Taker expelled once. They took to the skies, Claire watching from afar. "Good luck, you two," she thought. With the two male vampires, they scouted the city for an easy meal. Finally, they spotted a drunken homeless man. "I get dibs," Jeff said and Taker nodded. Jeff disappeared into the alleyway's darkness and snuck up on the man, then...Jeff jammed his fangs into his jugular, draining him. He clapped a hand over the man's mouth, muffling his scream. As Jeff continued, the man grew weaker and weaker until he was no more. Jeff unlatched his fangs, licking the blood off his lips. He left the man there and flew up to meet Taker. "Not bad, but a little on the sour side," he said. "Drunks have a sour taste cause of the alcohol. A few more meals and the taste will go away. Come on. Time for my meal," Taker said and they took off.

They circled the city once more, searching for another meal. After several minutes, they spotted a female hooker. "All yours, Deadman," Jeff said. Taker's eyes glowed crimson with hunger as he swooped down. He pulled his wings back in as he landed down and approached the girl. She was in her twenties and was a blonde with a tight fitting blue dress. "Hey baby...wanna have some fun?" Taker whispered into her ear. She turned and smiled. Taker led her to a dark street and claimed her lips with his. He slowly made his way down to her neck while she moaned in delight. His fangs grew out, hunger setting in. "You taste delicious...may I delve a little deeper?" he hissed in her ear. "Go ahead, hon...I've been waiting for this a long time," the female sighed with content. Those were the words the vampire was waiting for. Without hesitation, he sunk his fangs into her neck and began drinking. The female felt growing weaker and weaker until she collapsed in his arms, breathing her last. After he was done, he left it there, licking his blood covered lips. After their meals, Jeff and Taker met up with Claire. "Well, how did he do?" she asked.

"Not too bad. For his first time, he really knows what to do," Taker replied. "I've been watching vampire flics," Jeff said. "No wonder you knew what to do," Claire said, smiling. "Well, we better get back. It's getting late and probably Kane and the others will get suspcious," Taker said. The two agreed and the trio took off again. As they arrived back at the arena, the three seperated, bidding Claire goodnight and the two male vampires headed to their rooms.

---------------------

Now that Jeff's been turned, can they keep their secret?

Please please please review!


	5. Secret revealed

Ch 5

Jeff's been turned into a creature of the night.

Now it's Taker AND Jeff that have to keep their secrets from their brothers.

Can they do it? Or will they be discovered?

-------------------

Secret revealed...

"Man, what a night. First night as a vampire and I'm already used to it...but what will Matt think?" Jeff thought as he laid on his bed, black curtains closed. He turned over and saw a picture of Matt and himself when they were young kids. Young Jeff was making the bunny ears on top of young Matt. Jeff cracked a smile and chuckled a little, remembering the day they took that picture, then frowned sadly and turned to the other side, curling up a little, thinking about the reaction if Matt were to find out. His clock read 1:58 a.m. and he finally fell asleep. With Taker...

He was thinking the same thing as he was laying on his bed, covered up to his stomach underneath his blankets, exposing his muscular chest. He remembered the times he was always there for his little brother and Kane for him. He remembered when he finally got his brother back from Paul Bearer and made sure he stayed away from him for good. He heard moaning from next door. Taker got up and got dressed and went over to Kane's room. He opened the door and saw that Kane was tossing and turning in his sleep, drenched in a cold sweat. "No...Paul...leave me alone...stop...NO! Taker...leave him alone!" Kane cried softly in his sleep.

Taker hurried to his bedside and shook him gently. "Kane. Kane, wake up. Wake up," he said while he shook him. Kane bolted up suddenly, panting heavily and his eyes with terror. "Kane...Kane, calm down. It's me...it's ok," Taker said, placing a hand on one of Kane's shaking ones. "Are you ok?" he added. "...Paul...he wouldn't leave me alone...he kept calling my name. He said that if I didn't come back to him...he was going to...Why can't he leave me be?!" Kane cried shakingly, eyes shut as tears poured from his eyes.

Being the big brother that he was, he wrapped his arms around his crying little brother. "I'm here now...it's ok. Bearer's gone...he's not going to bother us anymore," he said softly to him. Kane's body shook with sobs as he clutched to his brother. Taker smiled softly and pulled him closer. After a few moments, Kane cried himself back to sleep. Taker placed him back in bed and covered him up again. "Goodnight, Kane..." he whispered before closing the door. On his way back to his room, he saw a shadow at the entrance. He went over and his eyes widened as he saw...Dracula, hugging his daughter. "How's my little girl?" he asked. "I've been fine, Papa. I want you to meet someone," Claire replied.

Taker walked out on que, crimson eyes aglow. "Ah...the Undertaker. I've heard so much about you. An honor to meet you at last," Dracula said. Undertaker bowed. "No. The honor is mine, my lord Dracula," he said and straightening back up. "And we have another one. Jeff Hardy. He's a total cutie," Claire said, giggling. "We were out one night and I saw this figure in the dark. I thought it was a stalker so...I bit him. I heard Jeff's voice and I realized what I did, so I had no choice but to turn him. He has a brother named Matt," Taker explained.

"I see," Dracula said. "So...what brings you here, Your Grace?" Taker asked, bowing again. "I just wanted to check on my daughter...and to meet you," Dracula replied. Then, Claire saw the sky brightening a little. "We better get back inside before we fry," Claire said. The two nodded and headed inside, just as the rays of the sun peeked out from the horizon. Day quickly turned to night as the four vampires awoke. Taker was the first one awake. He got dressed in his ring attire for tonight was Friday Night Smackdown! in Columbia, South Carolina. Taker's match was going to be a tag match with Jeff as his partner and they were going against Edge and Matt.

Finally, their match was up. Taker and Jeff talked while they walked to the arena. "Jeff, we'll have to take it easy on our new strength. If anyone finds out about us...we're done for," Taker said. "Whoa...I'll try to tone it down a little, but I'm not going easy on my brother...after what he did to me...Taker, if Matt comes in the ring...can you fight him for me? I can't fight my own brother...I just can't..." Jeff asked. "I know how you feel, Jeff. I went through the same thing with Kane when he was against me...if you don't want to fight your brother, I don't blame you. I didn't want to either, but Kane forced me, so I had to...alright. I'll fight Matt. You take Edge," Taker replied.

Jeff smiled and nodded in thanks and they made it to the entrance. Jeff made his entrance first. Taker, after Jeff's entrance, rolled his eyes back, letting the gong sound and the lights go out. His eyes glowed crimson, letting a cold wind blow, making Matt and Edge shiver, but Jeff was unaffected. Taker appeared out of the darkness, his eyes glowing in the pitch black and his coat flapping in the wind. From the rafters, Claire was watching his entrance with a smirk and so was Dracula. "He's already become an elite vampire. Very impressive," Dracula said. "Yup. He always adapts, outside and inside the ring," Claire agreed.

Taker cut the lights on and got inside the ring, shedding his coat and hat. He turned his eyes back to normal, not wanting the truth to be exposed. Taker and Matt started, just as the Deadman promised to the Risktaker. Taker and Matt locked in and the match began. As the match dragged on, Jeff and Taker suddenly smelled loose blood! "Jeff, try and ignore it!" Taker called to him. Jeff nodded and resisted the urge to go and check it out. Taker tossed Matt out of the ring, the titantron came on and saw several boys beating up Kane, whose forehead was busted open! An animalistic growl escaped from both vampires, including Claire and the three took off, leaving the carcasses of Matt and Edge.

With Kane, he was trying his best to fend them off, but they kept coming at him. They heard a loud animalistic roar and they turned to see Taker, Jeff and Claire, their eyes glowing with anger and hunger. "RUN!" shouted Chavo. They tried to, but Jeff leapt over them and blocked their way. Claire blocked their only route and they were surrounded. Chavo tried to attack the Deadman, but with a powerful backhand, Chavo was sent flying back into the group. "You really think you can challenge us and win? There's a old saying: 'Looks can be deceiving'," Taker hissed.

"Face it, guys. You can't beat us...cause we're vampires...and we're the real deal so don't think we're not playing," Claire said, smirking, showing her fangs. The attackers backed up against each other as the vampires closed in. Then...the only thing you were heard were their bloodcurdling screams and screechs of delight. When they finished, Taker looked over to Kane, who was staring in terror. Taker, then, realized what he had done. "Kane..." he didn't get to finish for Kane got up and tore off. "Kane, wait!" Taker called after him, but it was too late. "Go after him! Hurry!" Jeff urged. Taker sprouted his wings and flew after him. A storm was gathering as Kane ran, scared to look back. Then, the rain started.

Taker flapped his wings as he tried desperately to get to his brother, but the rain was blinding his vision. With Kane, he made it to the woods near the park downtown. Suddenly, he came to a muddy hill and lost his footing and slipped, sliding down. When he landed, he found that he twisted his foot. He also found that his wound on his forehead was healed, only showing a red scar. His tears of fright mixed with the rain as he sat there, covered in mud from his fall, his foot twisted and scared for his life. With Taker, he searched everywhere, calling for his brother, but got no answer. Soon, Jeff, Claire and Dracula met up with him in the sky.

"Anything?" Jeff asked. Taker sadly shook his head. "We'll split up. We won't stop until Kane is safe," Claire said. The gang nodded and took off once more. As they searched, Taker suddenly caught a wiff of salty tears. He roared to the others, who came quickly. "I smell tears..." Jeff said. Taker focused on the scent and his eyes snapped open. "They're...!! Kane's! Let's go!" he said and they followed the Deadman. With Kane, he heard a roar and tried to get up, but fell, due to the twisted foot, making him yelp in pain. Then, he heard Taker call for him faintly. He wanted to call back to him, but suddenly remembered that...he was a vampire...a bloodsucking beast. He would probably suck him dry if he found him.

Forcing back the pain in his foot, he got up and ran for it. The woods were dark from the storm. He looked back for he heard something behind. Suddenly, he felt himself falling off a cliff. He quickly grabbed a branch jutting out and hung on for dear life. Finally, mustering up what strength he had, he screamed out "TAKER! HELP ME!" With Taker, he heard his brother's plea and saw him hanging off the cliff. As he flew to him, suddenly, the branch snapped and Kane plummeted. "KANE! I'm coming!" Taker shouted as he darted for him. He zipped under him and caught him in his arms. "I gotcha," he said, stopping himself in mid-air.

Kane looked up and saw the crimson eyes of his brother and his soft, comforting smile. Kane clutched to him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I ran. That story you told me...I thought--," he whispered, but Taker put a finger to his lips. "I forgive you, little brother. Come on. The others are getting worried," Taker replied and with one flap of his wings, he flew back up. In the sky, there was Jeff, Dracula and Claire. "Kane!" they cried. "You alright, man? You gave us quite the scare," Jeff asked. Kane nodded, too tired to reply. "Let's get him home...he's had a long day," Taker said. Kane smiled tiredly and passed out in his brother's arms. They landed at the arena and Taker carried Kane to his room and placed him on his bed. He looked at him for a moment, then leaned in...

--------------------

What's Taker going to do?

Review and find out!


	6. a new beginning

Ch 6

What happened to Kane after his brother rescued him from his fall?

Let's find out!

------------------

a new beginning...

The next night, Kane woke up to see his foot bandaged, but felt a pain in his neck. He got up, careful with his foot and looked. There were two puncture marks on his neck. Then, Kane realized who bit him...his big brother. He smiled a little, knowing his brother was still him. He got dressed and went to his brother's room. He opened the door and saw his brother staring out the window to the full moon. He heard the door open and smiled as he saw his brother. Taker got off the couch and went over to him. "You feeling alright?" Taker asked. Kane nodded in reply. "You know...that story you told me when we were kids...I thought that was coming true when you saw me...I thought you were going to kill me," he added, turning away a little. Taker cupped his brother's chin and made him look up. "Now why would that to my own brother who's saved my neck the times I was in trouble? If I was like the vampire in the story I told you, I would've killed you first, but I'm not. Instead...I did someting better for you. Now we can be together...for eternity," he said, smiling. Kane knew what he meant for he was smiling also. "Thanks...Undertaker...my brother," he said, hugging him. Taker returned the embrace.

They broke apart and met up with Jeff, Claire and Dracula. "Hey. I hope you didn't mind us turning a few friends of yours," Claire said. Taker looked and to his amazement, there was Hunter, Batista, Stephanie, Shane and Vince. "Claire...when did you--" "Before we met, I turned them. I didn't want you being alone when I went for you next," Claire replied, smiling. "And don't forget my brother," Taker added. "Kane? When did this happen?" Shane asked. "Last night," Kane simply replied. "Good to have you with us, Vince," Taker said. The two shook hands. "Thanks, Deadman," Vince replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's fly!" Claire said. The others agreed and they took to the skies. As they went in search of their meals, Taker hovered, watching them with Claire by his side. "The moon's pretty up close," Claire said. Taker nodded in agreement. "Hey, Claire...what's it like in Transylvannia?" he asked. "Cloudless all the time...sometimes snowing. Overall, it's beautiful there," Claire replied. Taker imagined it on snowy nights. The snow covering the ground, never melting cause of the cold nights. A perfect home for vampires seeking sanctuary from the hunters. Then, he asked "Are the hunters...dead?" "Yup. Every single one. Now we can go back home and live in peace...do you want to come?" Claire asked, looking up at him. Inticing as the offer seems, Taker shook his head no. "I got my brother to look after. If I left, he would be alone. I can't have that," he replied.

"Oh go then!" came Kane's voice. Taker looked up and saw that they were done. "Kane...you've been listening?" Taker asked. "Duh! Go with her. I hear it's pretty nice there," Kane replied. "You can come and visit us, you know," Stephanie piped up. "Go. We'll be waiting for you when you come back," Shane said. "And no 'but's' either! Go with her," Batista urged. Taker smiled and nodded. "Ok...I'll go. First thing at dusk," he said. Claire hugged him, thanking him. The gang arrived back at the arena and got some sleep. As promised, the vampiress and the Deadman were up and so were the others. "Why don't you guys come with us? Take a break for awhile from wrestling," Claire said. The guys looked at one another. "Come to think of it, maybe I could use a break," Hunter said. "If he goes, I go, too!" Stephanie said. "And you're not leaving me behind," Kane said. Soon, the rest joined in. "You know it's a long trip to Transylvannia. You sure you're up for it?" Claire asked. "Hey! You're talkin' to the best here," Hunter said. Claire smiled. "Dad's already gone home so let's move out," she said.

They nodded and flew off, never to be seen or heard from in a few months....

------------------------

What did you think?

No flames please!


End file.
